ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Trade Off (John Smith 10)
Story Kevin is in his garage, working on his car. Kevin: Yes. I’ve made more progress in these three weeks the others have been back in school than I did all summer. At this rate, I’ll be able to make this thing submersible in no time. (Then, his Plumbers badge starts to beep.) Of course I get an interruption. (answers) Hello? Wes: Kevin, it’s Wes. Kevin: Wes? Wasn’t expecting you. Wes: Magister Patelliday was called in for an assignment, so I’m filling in for him at the station here. Anyway, there’s an incident happening in the desert around Los Soledad. Some kind of giant alien. I need you and Gwen to check it out. Kevin: Sure. What about John? Wes: John is currently out in space, near Pyronite. Kevin: That makes no sense. He should be at school. Wes: I’ve been wondering about that myself. Either way, John has been exploring every planet possible, searching for Julie. He’s been determined to find her. Kevin: Or obsessed. We’ll check it out. Wes: Good. Let me know once it’s handled. (Hangs up.) Kevin: Gwen’s right. We need to talk to John. (Gets into his car, and drives off.) End Scene Kevin is driving towards the desert, with Gwen in the front seat, and John in the back. John: So, what kind of enemy are we fighting? Kevin: Don’t know. There weren’t any specific details about it. Gwen: Either way, we have to stop it. (In the distance, they see something similar to a Highbreed tree monster.) Really? Again? John: Maybe it's because we’re far away, but it looks smaller than the last one. (They get closer, and Kevin pulls over. They then get out. The tree monster was smaller than the last one.) Kevin: I’ve got this. (Activates Omnitrix) This is a job for Way Big. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Gwen: Really? How many failed attempts for Way Big have you had now? Swampfire: (flatly) At least four. Gwen: Alright. It’s a plant, and John used Wildvine to defeat it last time. (Activates and slaps down Omnitrix.) Spidermonkey: Should’ve expected this. What do you think John? You going to use Humungousaur? John: No. I have a better idea. (Slaps down Omnitrix, turning into Shocksquatch.) Swampfire: Shocksquatch? That’s barely better than (Shocksquatch hits the Omnitrix, turning into Ultimate Shocksquatch.) Oh. That’s better. Maybe that’s what I need. (Hits Omnitrix. His body glows green. He turns into a humanoid tree, made of petrified wood. His head is a blue gooey shell, with three smaller ones on his arms.) Ultimate Swampfire: Ultimate Swampfire! Spidermonkey: That seems like fun. Ooh, ooh. (Hits Omnitrix. She turns into a large gorilla with purple skin and black fur. She’s lost her tail and second set of arms, but those are replaced by four retractable spider legs.) Ultimate Spidermonkey: Ultimate Spidermonkey! I, (realizing that she said the name) ugg. Ultimate Swampfire: Ha! You finally did it! Feels cool, doesn’t it? Ultimate Spidermonkey: Not particularly. Ultimate Shocksquatch: Are you guys ready to fight that thing already? Ultimate Spidermonkey: It needs to get closer. Ultimate Shocksquatch: No it doesn’t. Ultimate Shocksquatch grabs Ultimate Swampfire and Ultimate Spidermonkey by the head. His lower body then turns into electricity, and he flies towards the tree monster. He puts the two down near its feet, and flies up towards the head. Ultimate Shocksquatch: Let’s make this quick. Ultimate Shocksquatch forms a giant lightning fist, and punches the tree monster in the face. It roars, and raises its fist to punch Ultimate Shocksquatch. Ultimate Shocksquatch creates a giant lightning fist, catching the attack. Ultimate Spidermonkey spits web from her mouth, trapping the tree monster’s feet. Ultimate Swampfire: Gwen! Give me a boost! Ultimate Swampfire runs towards Ultimate Spidermonkey, and Ultimate Spidermonkey puts her hands down. Ultimate Swampfire steps on her hands, and she throws her up into the sky. Ultimate Swampfire then releases a powerful light blue fire blast, which hits the tree monster in the chest. The tree monster roars in pain, and its body was damaged, a giant hole formed in it. Ultimate Shocksquatch creates two giant lightning hands, and tackles the tree monster, working on pushing it over. With its cracked body and trapped feet, the tree monster splits into two, its upper half falling to the ground. The rest of it crumbles to the ground. Ultimate Swampfire and Ultimate Shocksquatch land, and all three of them revert. John: That took too long. Come on, let’s get out of here. (John turns to walk towards the car, when Kevin stands in front of him.) Uh, is there a problem? Kevin: Yeah. There is. I’m getting tired of this lone wolf thing you’ve been doing. John: It’s not like it’s a problem. Kevin: It is if you’ve been going into space everyday. John: (stunned) How did you? Kevin: Patelliday’s out on duty, so Wes gave me this mission. John: Oh. Gwen: Wait! What’s going on? Kevin: I’ll tell you. I didn’t really get it until I remembered Clockwork. John’s been using him to go back in time, to do everyday twice. Once here on Earth, then the second time he’s out looking for Julie. Gwen: What!? John, you can’t torture yourself like that. You’re doing two days on only one night of sleep. Don’t you think you’re obsessing a little? John: Of course I’m obsessing over it. I’m the one who did this to her. I sent the girl that I love and possibly killed her due to this stupid watch. I’m going to keep looking for her until I find her, no matter what the cost. And if you want to stop me, you’ll have to defeat me. (John raises his arm, ready to slap down the Omnitrix.) Kevin: Whoa, whoa! Chill dude. We’re not going to stop you, but you shouldn’t have to do this by yourself. Gwen: Kevin’s right. Julie is all of our friend, and we want her to return safe and sound too. Starting tomorrow, we’ll all look for her together. John: (sighs) Fine. Thanks guys. (The three then walk back to the car.) Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Wes Green (voice only) Villains *Highbreed Tree Monster Aliens By John *Shocksquatch *Ultimate Shocksquatch By Kevin *Swampfire (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) *Ultimate Swampfire (first appearance) By Gwen *Spidermonkey (accidental transformation; selected alien was Wildvine) *Ultimate Spidermonkey (first appearance) Trivia *Kevin and Gwen learn of John's missions into space. *This is the first time since Ultimate Evolution that more than one Ultimate form was unlocked in one episode. *Despite the difficulty the group had with fighting the tree monster last time, they defeated this one with surprising ease. However, this one was smaller, and possibly less durable. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Split Omnitrix Arc